


那一抹酸涩的夕阳

by Elynnshyne



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elynnshyne/pseuds/Elynnshyne





	

我在彩虹，的另一边，等你  
怨恨，自己  
让你，在夜里，不告而别  
为你，护身守玉，却换来你的无情  
你，却连最后一面，也不愿一见  
径直往前走  
留我在身后，追随你背影

醒来，发现一切只是场梦  
等你，等到花都谢了  
却连个，影子都不见  
当初，的奋不顾身  
早已不再，算什么

你失忆般  
忘了，我的存在  
和别人，搞暧昧  
对我，却视而不见

因时间，的流逝  
心中，的痛  
也渐渐，变淡了  
心早已麻地，没了知觉  
我却，未曾忘过  
与你，的那段情

看着，你的笑  
不再为我，而绽放  
心中，莫名的痛  
让我觉得  
就连，呼吸都变得那么困难

你，在我心中的位置  
永，不曾变过  
我一直以来，都在原地  
等着，你回头的，那一天

谁，为情所困  
谁，又为爱而牺牲  
只有我，才会如此  
因为我，心中住着，一个你


End file.
